Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for wagering game machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play.
Wagering game applications are created with graphical content that has specific artwork. The appearance of the artwork is important for several reasons. For example, the artwork can convey a consistent look and feel to the wagering game. The artwork can identify a particular game theme or manufacturer. The artwork can display important information about how to play the game. The artwork can identify prizes or payouts that can be won by wagering in the game. The artwork can specify wagering game play and game outcomes though the use of game symbols. Furthermore, the characteristics of the artwork, such as the imagery, animations, etc., are visibly prominent to the player and, thus, are important visual elements of wagering games that add to the excitement and fun of wagering games. The graphical content for a wagering game is typically created and packaged into a wagering game application by the game manufacturer of the wagering game application. The wagering game application is then provided to a casino (e.g., with a wagering game machine and/or to install on a wagering game machine). However, the graphical content, and hence the artwork, is not typically changeable until a new release of the wagering game application is provided by the game manufacturer.